


Don't Let Go

by DiRoxy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, scared boys are scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: Jack turned his head, biting on his lower lip and gnawing on it gently. Without bidding, his hand was up and playing with the strings of his hoodie. He really didn’t know why he thought this was a good idea, even if he was with his boyfriend he didn’t know how this was supposed to be a good idea. The suspense, the knowledge that there would be some sort of scare that would get him, it was hard to handle.His other hand came over and clutched onto Mark’s shoulder. Well, the fabric of his shirt anyway. The man was dressed in his lucky flannel so that might explain why he wasn’t so affected by the haunted house. Jack on the other hand, he was on edge.





	

Jack turned his head, biting on his lower lip and gnawing on it gently. Without bidding, his hand was up and playing with the strings of his hoodie. He really didn’t know why he thought this was a good idea, even if he was with his boyfriend he didn’t know how this was supposed to be a good idea. The suspense, the knowledge that there would be some sort of scare that would get him, it was hard to handle.

His other hand came over and clutched onto Mark’s shoulder. Well, the fabric of his shirt anyway. The man was dressed in his lucky flannel so that might explain why he wasn’t so affected by the haunted house. Jack on the other hand, he was on edge.

“Hey, just relax Jack. I’m not going to let anything get you,” Mark said. He slung his arm around Jack’s waist and pulled him close.

“Easy enough for you to say, somehow you’re completely missing the atomosphere here. The one that is everywhere, and has normal people cowering,” Jack retorted.

Mark smiled and kissed the side of his head. “I know it’s there, I’m scared too. I just don’t show it as much.”

Jack scowled slightly but leaned into his side as they rounded the corner. The lights were flickering and often it was darker than it was light. They were getting into the thick of the haunted house, where it supposedly was supposed to get the scariest. Admitedly, nothing really scary had happened yet.

Maybe that was what made it worse.

Then they stepped into a room and the lights shut off with a clang. He tried to cling onto Mark, but there was a brief pressure and a disgruntled sound from his side before Mark disappeared.

“Mark?”

There was no response and he reached out blindly in the darkness of the room, searching for him. His heart started to race and he reached up to grab onto the ties of his hoodie again. A light flickered on in the distance, or it looked like the distance? It bounced around while still staying in the same spot, and everywhere he looked he could see an eerie glow of himself reflecting back. He was standing in a room of mirrors, and they all showed that little ball of light and his own face half illuminated.

He swallowed tightly and spun in a circle. The mirrors were confusing, he couldn’t see the way through. “Mark?!”

“I’m over here Jack!”

He spun towards the voice, licking his lips out of nervousness. “Over where?”

“Just follow my voice, I can’t see you to tell you!”

He frowned but took a few steps in that direction, only to stop short when his hand ran into a mirror. He felt uneasy, like someone other than Mark was watching him. He turned and started to feel his way along the maze of mirrors with one hand, trying to keep his breathing steady. This was a hell of a lot easier in games when he knew he could just walk away if need be.

There was no choice to walk away here.

“Mark? Please keep speaking,” he called out. Or at least he tried to call out, but his voice was catching in his throat and so it was quieter than he’d have liked.

“I’m right here, love, right here. Don’t worry, okay? I’m coming to find you!” Mark called back.

Jack stopped and leaned against one of the mirrors, sucking in a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment. He swore he could feel breathing on his neck. He opened his eyes again and made the mistake of looking in the mirror he was leaning against.

There was a face staring back at him. A face hooded in darkness, but very distinctly looking like a clown and not the face he wanted to see.

So he did the most logical thing he could think of.

He screamed and ran.

Okay, that wasn’t the most logical but whatever.

He pushed off the mirrored walls and bailed down the hallway, just barely managing to use his hands in order to stop himself from running into the walls when he hit corners. He was vaguely aware of Mark calling his name, but the pounding of feet he heard was all his own. He couldn’t hear anything beyond that and the rushing of blood in his ears.

He slammed into a body and arms closed around him, a hand smoothing through his hair. “Hey, hey, Jack, it’s okay,” Mark said softly, soothingly. “You’re okay, I got you.”

“Can we go home now?” Jack whispered, pressing his face against Mark’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah we’re going home now. Come on, the exit is close okay?” Mark said softly.

“Don’t let go,” Jack said hurriedly.

“I won’t, I promise. I promise, okay?”

He nodded slightly, taking a deep breath and pulling back enough that he could walk. He kept a death grip on Mark’s hand, but let himself be led out of the maze. He simply turned his head through the rest of the house, pressing his face into Mark’s shoulder while Mark’s arm tightened around him. As soon as they were outdoors he took a deep breath of the cold air and allowed himself to relax.

“We’re never doing that again,” he said to Mark flatly.

Mark smiled and stepped closer to him, cupping his chin in his hands. “We don’t have to do that again, ever. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get separated from you. I guess I stepped on a different path,” he said softly.

Jack sighed and leaned into his touch. “It’s okay. Just… don’t let it happen again, okay?”

He nodded. “Of course. I would never lose you a second time. After all, how can I lose my heart?” he asked softly.

Jack blushed darkly and tipped his head back to brush a whisper of a kiss against his mouth. “Dork,” he breathed.

“Always,” Mark murmured with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was another one that I transferred over from my sideblog, and I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr at rainelily! <3
> 
> -Raine


End file.
